Catherine Su Wong / Turquoise Dragonfly
Catherine Su Wong is a clumsy but smart young women who just went to adult life but still with teenager hearts. She is half Nephilim/Korean/French Parisan. That's what make her special. In the night, Catherine with her dragonfly magicrystal, and her kwami, Aqua, transformed into Turquoise Dragonfly, the most greatest heroine besides Ladybug. With her strong wings, powerful spells, and best friends, the Crystal Legue, she claims to defeat Garnet Fly, who killed her angel mother, and the forces of sins'n devils! Info and History Catherine was born as half angel and half human. She was orphaned by the age of 10. She lives with her cousin, Ashley, until 19 years old. Then she moved to Paris. Because her father owe a company money, she has to worked at there for no reason until she rebelled up and fired. Then when she first meet Aqua, she decided to use her powers to revenge the company, even if Aqua refuses. After that, Catherine realize that she shouldn't beating people, but the people she needs to beat is the evil, so she became a superheroine, and swear to Paris,that if some kind of evil that is too dangerous ( villians that Ladybug or any other miraculous heroes can't defeat) attack Paris, she will defeat them. No one knows her appearance when she is Dragonfly, during to the " Starlight" effect that make Crystal Heroes looks like a zap, rather than human. Appearance As Catherine,she wears a turquoise turtleneck with long black pants. Her eye is sapphire blue, and her skin is European. She also wears a Elsa braid, among with the Dragonfly Magicrystal, which is a gray Dragonfly shaped hairclip when not transformed. As Dragonfly, she wears a turquoise catsuit with a dragonfly print in the belly. Her eye color changes into turquoise .Also Elsa braid, which describe a dragonfly's tail. She wears a turquoise mask, and her magicrystal is pure turquoise. She has a pair of real, unbreakable Dragonfly wings. Personality As Catherine,she is very sweet and clumsy like Marinette, but was also serious. When frustrated, she acts like a drama queen, which is one of her big weakness. When she saw or meet Sam Chang, she become super shy and can only say "Eh heh?!", but when she meet Beetle Bold, she will act like a fan of him, but actually it's...boring. As Dragonfly, she is very brave and strong. She is super serious, too. If Beetle Bold bothers her, she will slap in his face and be rude, or else she will just ignore it. If she meet Sam...it will be just like how she acts with him as herself. Powers and Abilities Turquoise Lights - '''a kind of spell that use flashing lights to fight villians. She can also use this when not transformed. '''Moldi-fly-'''Similar to Lucky Charm, but made of magic.Sumons objects made from Turquoise Lights. ' '''Healing Tears-' When Dragonfly cries, the place that her eye drops will be healed. They can be anything. If it dropped to the ground, it will rise up a Heaven blossom, which is the most rarest flower of the Earth that could heal everything if sniffed or ate. Supervision-''' When in the dark or want to see something farther, Dragonfly will uses it. An eye shield that looks like dragonfly eyes will appear in her eyes, and the supervision worked. 'Starlight Effect - '''An effect that make her or any Crystal Heroes to looks like zaps than human. This effect can be turned off if sunlight is shinning towards the superhero. Relationships 'Sam Chang / Beetle Bold To Sam, she has always be so nice to him. She blushes and sweat when he gaze toward her eyes. WHen they was young, Catherine helps Sam with the bullying issue. When Catherine has to say goodbye to him, she cried, run out of the airport and dropped the Beetle Magicrystal's box, which made Sam to became Beetle Bold. Now Catherine still doesn't know anything about it. To Beetle Bold, however, is the opposite.Like a boss, she tell him what to do and how to fight. But what he loves to do is to flirt and bothers her. She hates it, and sometimes, instead of ignoring, she will slap his face and force him to go away. Juliet Clearwater / Aquamarine Whale TBA Daniel Blackwist/Diamond Owl TBA Zirenette Mackenzie/Topaz Cheetah TBA Thomas Greenman/Emerald Grasshoper TBA Aqua TBA Trivia * Because she is a nephilim, Catherine has herself so smart that she became the youngest teacher ever of College Dupoint. Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder